nassau_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rémi Dupuis
Rémi Dupuis is a pirate captain who operated in the Bahamas during the 18th century. He is hailed from a small town in France. He has to the Caribbean and joined Grim Wahl's guild, Nassau United. He is the third founder of the Second Republic of Pirates. He is the Captain of a ship called Fortune Eclipse. Biography Early Life Rémi Dupuis was born on March 12th, 1723 in a small village of Pérouges. His father was a farmer and his mother was a tavern maid. He had a very hard life - his father developed a habit of hitting him and abusing him for dressing up like a woman. Remi would have this memory to haunt his entire life until he told his future lover about this. Running Away At the age of 12, Remi decided to run away from home so that he could seek out a brand new life for himself. He traveled around the country of France until he was arrested for stealing army rations from a barrack. It was not until a farmer who, taking pity on Remi and helping him escape, did someone take him in like he was their own son. Remi's life was saved by him, and in return he helped him out on the farm since he had experience with farming his whole life. When the farmer died from an unknown disease, he left Remi a priceless pouch of gold. Shortly after, French soldiers came in and decided to arrested him due to another witness recalling seeing him a couple of months ago stealing that ration. Traveling to the Bahamas After 2 or 3 months, the French Magistrate decided to send Remi to a hard labor prison camp in the Caribbean. He was aboard a French galleon ship which it was being used to transport prisoners from France to their territories in Haiti. Upon arriving the vessel came under attack by Pirates! Many prisoners including Remi decided to revolt against their own people. Remi met a new friend, Mathieu Ballesdens, who was sentenced to labor for counter fraud. The two of them built their friendship and decided to sail in with the Pirates who were on their way to their favorite pirate haven called Tortuga. Upon arriving at Tortuga, Remi was fascinated with the pirates' culture and way of life. He would always stand by the tavern to observe their meetings and even sail with them to plunder many cargos from English ships or Spanish ships. Remi was greeted by a man name Jack Sparrrow who was a famous pirate of that time. he decided to take Rémi in as his own and trained him to become like a pirate. He was more of a apprentice to him, Sparrow would teach him to fight, shoot and even sail his ship so that one day he might sail with his own crew. Quest for Sir Francis Drake's Treasure After few months at sea with Captain Sparrow, Remi found a value treasure map which he believes that leads to the famous Sir Drake who served a privateer. He show this map to Sparrow which he decided to join Remi for the Quest to find it. The two of them decided to travel to a mysterious island which they have recent discover is call Isla Escondida, Remi heard many legends that contain dark things surrounding the mystery island. Jack advise him to use his weapon incase anything would come toward to them, Remi was worried that something would happen. Once they have made their way to the shore, they did see an abandoned tavern, ship and in the distance they see a fortress which they brought a group of pirates to be with them at their side. Once they have moved in, they were under attack by Bounty Hunters! Remi draw his cutlass and took on a few brawlers which he was a bit successfully against til Captain Sparrow came to his aid! Together they fend off the attackers and Remi suggested they head into the caves to find the clues, Sparrow agreed. Together they found some trails which led to an burial spot which was dig out by the Hunters (More will be edited) Invasion! Invasion! Remi was hanging out one day with his fellow crew mates in Tortuga at the Faithful's Bride until an explosion came striking the roof of the tavern which injure many fellow pirates like Remi. He stormed out of the tavern and saw Jolly Roger's Army was invading Tortuga, he saw other pirates joining arms and preparing to fight against them. Remi grabbed a sword and a pistol to defend the shores near a tavern called King's Arms. Once he see the skeletons coming in he prepared to fire his weapon and clashing his sword into battle against the undead. It was the most bloodiest battle that he would ever fight in, he kept fighting on and on until the undead brought in the keg runner group which he order the defenders to fall back to the hill which led them to the faithful bride where the famous pirate Jack Sparrow was at. Remi decided that they would have to stop the kegs from destroying the tavern itself, he round up a small group of men and women to fight alongside with him against the kegs. Remi ordered the band of pirates to fired onto them which few has miss their shots and they hit some few kegs, Jolly Rogers soon came into the battle to march his way to the Faithful Bride to find Jack Sparrow. Remi would let that happen so he charge down the hill and fought against Jolly in the deathly duel but Jolly had the upper hand and he disarm his sword. He grabbed him by the neck and told him to be welcome to Hell but the Pirates came in to reinforce the remaining forces from the ships and Jolly decided to spare Remi life. Building his own Ship & Crew After the victory of defending Tortuga, Remi felted that he should lead his crew and defend the shores of Tortuga away from the Royal Navy, EITC & Jolly Roger Army. So therefore he decided to order some ship builders and built his finest ship call "Fortune Eclispe" and he would gather some few new recruits with the help of Johnamese Gibbs who is a friend of Captain Jack Sparrow. He begin his voyage with his crew when they saw a Navy Man-O-War coming in to attack them, Remi gave his first command to his crew to take position and prepare to fire onto them, he said to them "Gents! Do not be afraid! I will lead you all into battle! We will celebrate with many plunder and rum!" The crew rallies and fire onto the Man-O-War until they pull out the white flag to surrender to Remi Dupuis and his crew. Escaping from the British! After a few years of raiding and plundering for the Pirates, one of Remi's spy came without haste to him informing him that the British has place 10,000 pounds for the capture or death of Remi Dupuis. Then suddenly another spy came in and said that the British decided to blockade the island around Tortuga, Remi looked outside from the tavern deciding to how to survive and one of his crew member mention that they should use a fire ship to destroy one of their ship and let them escape from the British Navy. Remi agreed to the plan and sent his crew mates to gather some TNT and some logs for the fire, the British did not realize of this plan. Until nightfall, it was dark and it became foggy throughout the night, Remi signal the other pirate crew to sail their fire ship toward the British blockade. He ordered his crew to prepare set sail until the ship has been destroyed. He watches the ship set sail into the British and BOOM! Destroy the ship and Fortune Esclispe begun their sails to escape from the presence of the British Navy. Meeting Grim Wahl (TBA) Personality He is stylish, witty, well-read, and very proud of his wits, which he takes every opportunity to flaunt. He’s ever fixated on his legacy and a bit obsessed with the adventure he’s invented. He was quite skillful with the skills of Jack Sparrow who was his mentor, he gain a lot of respect and trust from many fellow pirates including Grim Wahl. He is a skillful pirate armed to the teeth with a sword and many his own like of pistols. Gallery Category:Pirates Category:Founders of Second Republic of Pirates Category:Frenchman Category:TLOPO Category:Nassau Leaders